


Worry

by llamasandpixiedust



Series: I'll let you know when I figure it out [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, I really enjoy the hurt/comfort trope. Cas is experiencing a "mystery illness" and Dean's worried. It takes Dean worrying Cas to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea that male omegas have heats every three months

Dean was pulled from sleep by the sound of Cas retching; he jumped out of bed and squatted at his mate’s side, running a soothing hand along his spine. “Are you okay?” he inquired worry furrowing his brow. Cas moved his head to Dean’s shoulder and nodded.

“Can we go back to bed?” he asked softly. Dean scooped the omega up and placed him gently on the bed. He curled around the smaller man rubbing small circles into Cas’ stomach.

* * *

 

Once Cas had been experiencing his late night trauma for a week, Dean decided it was time to exercise a small amount of his new powers as Cas’ mate. “I made you a doctor’s appointment for Monday.” Dean announced while he was preparing supper Friday night. He glanced up from the stove to see Cas glaring at him.

“Why did YOU make ME a doctor’s appointment?” Cas demanded, his voice taking on the tone of someone close to smiting their loved one.

Dean pushed the food off the burner and flipped the stove off before walking over to Cas and looking in his eyes. “I made you an appointment, because I love you and I hate seeing you miserable. I’m also really worried about your health and I know how you feel about doctors. I’m even going to ask Benny if I can leave early to be there for you.”

Cas sighed, “I’d probably do the same thing to you, but you’re not missing any more work for me. I’m a big boy and can take the bus like everybody else.”

Dean frowned, his eyebrows pulling together, “I’m not smothering you am I? I want you to still feel free to do what you want and make decisions for yourself. Just because society says an alpha should control an omega, doesn’t mean I want to control you, we’re equals Cas.”

Cas grinned, “Dean Winchester, I have known you since we were children. I know you wouldn’t want to control me, and you know I wouldn’t let you.”

Dean chuckled and dropped a kiss to his omega’s forehead, “Good. Your appointment is at 12. Now, let’s eat supper and go to bed.”

* * *

 

Cas hated going to the doctor, he didn’t like the constant prodding and questions. While sitting in the waiting room he was coughed on by three different individuals, and forced to endure a young man who seemed to enjoy axe body spray so much he used an entire bottle. After nearly an hour of nervous sitting and vomit suppression his name was called.

The examination room was painted a bright green, and it made Cas smile thinking of his wonderful mate’s eyes. The doctor entered, disturbing Cas’ thoughts. “Hello Mr. Novak, I’m Dr. Meg Masters. What seems to be troubling you?”

Cas explained that he had been throwing up more than usual and experiencing more sensitivity to smells. He ended by telling Dr. Masters that his mate was concerned and wanted him to get checked out.

She clucked her tongue, “When did the two of you meet and when did you mate?”

Cas blushed, “We actually met when we were children, but didn’t recognize that we were true mates until my last heat, a month ago.”

The doctor’s eyes widened, “I believe I know what’s wrong Mr. Novak, but your mating brings up a much more serious issue. When an omega meets their true mate, the mating bond already begins. If the omega goes through a heat alone, while mated it puts a tremendous strain on their heart and other organs. This means if you were to have children you’ll have to be monitored much more closely and on bed rest for the majority if not entirety of your pregnancy. Which brings me to what is wrong with you, I believe you might be pregnant. I’ll run a hormone test to be sure.”

Cas was reeling, if Dean found out that Cas had health issues because they hadn’t realized they were true mates, he would blame himself; and they had only been mated a little more than a month, leave it to Cas to get pregnant the first time he ever has sex.

He stared blankly at the wall as the doctor took blood and listened to his organs, he answered her questions about suppressants and his medical history in a monotone voice. When Dr. Masters entered he already knew what she was going to say, “ Since, you never took suppressants your heart is in much better shape than expected, but you will need to take things very easily, as well as try to monitor your stress levels. However, you are very much pregnant.”

Cas started to tear up, he was genuinely happy about the pup, but what if Dean didn’t want it? What if he did want it and Castiel’s health issues caused something to happen to him or the baby? Cas resolved to wait for finals to be over before telling Dean about their child, at least by then their senior year would be half over and Dean would be more relaxed.

He took the prescriptions and filled them on autopilot, not realizing he had driven home until he heard his ringtone for Dean going off. He answered the phone cautiously, “Hello?”

“Heya Cas! How did it go at the doctor’s? Do you know what’s wrong?”

“Yes Dean, I seem to have contracted some sort of virus. I just need to get lots of bed rest and keep my fluids replenished and I should be fine.”

“Oh good, I was worried that you’d find out there it was something major and life threating.”

Cas sighed. “No Dean, I’m fine. I am going to lie down and take a nap though, so I’ll see you when you get home. Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Dean was driving home from work and worrying, it had been weeks since Cas had gone to the doctor and he wasn’t getting any better. They had taken their last finals today and were all set to drive back home tonight for Christmas. But, Cas was still throwing up so they were going in the morning. They were going to tell their families about their mating together. Dean smiled, thinking of how Sammy, Bobby, and Gabriel would react. Cas’ dad Chuck was doing better since he got on his anti-depressants and off the alcohol, so he might even make an appearance for Dean’s Christmas dinner proposal.

Unfortunately, Dean’s daydreaming had distracted him enough that he didn’t see another car hit a patch of ice and spin wildly toward him. The impact between their cars snapped Dean’s head forward. His last thought before things went black was that Cas was going to be pissed.

* * *

 

When Dean woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He could smell panicked Castiel in the room, but could not see his omega anywhere. Concern for his mate won out over his pain and just before he could free himself from the machines and search for his mate a nurse entered.

“It’s okay, your mate is fine. He just started panicking so much when he saw you, that with his weakened heart and the baby, his body overloaded and he passed out.”

Dean was staring at her with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, his what and what?”

The nurse stared back, “Ummmmm…”

For the first time in Dean Winchester’s life, he used his alpha voice on someone other than his brother, “I need to see my mate right now.” He demanded of the beta in front of him. The nurse scurried off and returned a few minutes later with Castiel.

Dean’s eyes swept over his mate, “Cas will you please come over here?” he inquired softly.

The omega made his way to his mate, eyes downcast and his shoulders hunched. Once he was in arms reach, Dean moved to run his hand soothingly down his back. “I’m not mad at you, I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

Cas met his eyes, with tears pooling in the blue orbs, “I didn’t want you to get upset with me or yourself, and I… I didn’t know if you’d want the baby. I wasn’t ready to give you up as soon as I got you.”

Dean was taken aback, “Why would I be mad about you having a weak heart? And of course I want the baby Cas! It’s a part of both of us, sure it’s a little earlier than I had planned but we’ll make it.”

Cas dropped his eyes again and muttered, but when Dean made a noise of displeasure, he spoke up. “My heart’s weak because of all the heats I went through only partially mated and without my alpha.” He met Dean’s eyes and saw the same amount of self-loathing that he had expected.

“Dean, we didn’t know. It’s not your fault.” He said grabbing his alpha’s hand.

Dean whimpered and buried his head in Cas’ neck, “What does this mean for your health?”

“Well, I have to be very careful about stress and spend most of the pregnancy in bed. Basically, in the next 8 months you’ll get to dote on me more than usual.”

“But, you’ll be okay? You’re not going to die and leave me?” Dean asked inhaling the scent of his omega.

Cas chuckled, “Considering where we are right now Dean, I should be the one asking those kinds of questions. No. I will not leave you, I only just got you, and I plan on fighting tooth and nail to keep you.”

Dean pulled away from his omega’s neck to smile at him, “We’re going to be in so much trouble when we tell them all this.”  Cas smiled back before moving in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
